


Life is Strange - Inner Desires

by Pomyum



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Meeting up with Chloe at a party, Max is introduced to her friend's fuck-buddy Leon, whose lovely, hypnotizing stare soon brings both ladies back to his place, Max's objections disappearing instantly under his power.Kink Keywords: Hypnosis, Huge DickAnonymous Commission





	Life is Strange - Inner Desires

**Life Is Strange - Inner Desires**

Life was indeed strange for Maxine Caulfield. Murder, time manipulation, strange dreams, missing friends. It could be a bitch sometimes.

Max pondered the many recent trials and tribulations of her life as she strolled across campus, heading for her dorm. Her power was incredible, but it was hardly making things easier. Hell, if anything, it seemed to be making things worse. The deeper she got into other people's lives, the worse things seemed to get. 

Her shoulder bumped into another student, Max gasping as she spun about, seeing Victoria Chase when she finally stopped. Apparently, no matter how bad things got, they could always get worse.

"Way to watch where you're going, little girl," said Victoria, sneering back at Max. "It's just like you to be staring at the ground like the loser you are instead of staring at the wonders all around you. Some photographer you'll make. You should just apply for a janitorial position at the school and get it over with!" 

Groaning, Victoria whirled about and set off, dusting off her shoulder as if contact with Max had somehow contaminated it. Max just sighed, continuing on her way. Seeing Victoria made an already morbid day even worse, and she needed a break from all the crazy and bitchy the town and life were managing to throw her way. 

Her phone rang, Max pulling out her cel to see Chloe's name. Her lips tilted up into a smile as a small ray of sunshine finally began to brighten her day. 

"Chloe," she answered, "what's up?"

"Hey, Max!" Chloe seemed to be shouting, loud music thumping away in the background. "You busy today?" 

"Kinda. I've got a lot of homework to do."

"Blow it off. Come hang out with me."

"Um..."

"Come on. You can do that crap some other time Come hang. Have some fun."

Fun. Given her life lately, that did sound kind of wonderful.

"Okay. Sure. Where are we meeting?"

"This place over near the bluff. I'll text you the address. Go put on something hot and slutty before you come over, though."

"What? Why?"

"It's a party. Lady's gotta look her best!"

"Um. I... don't really own any slutty clothes."

"Well, just wear something that shows some skin. Make all the guys hella jealous that you're here with me."

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit." 

Hanging up, Max's brow furrowed, but despite her trepidation, she was more than happy to get out of her current funk. Besides, she hadn't been to a party in a while. It might be fun.

* * *

"Chloe?!" 

Max had to shout over the din of the room, the pounding music assaulting her ears. It turned out that she was a little off-put that Chloe had asked to meet at a party instead of somewhere just slightly more low key, such as anywhere, and the noise wasn't improving her mood any. It probably wasn't the kind of place she needed to help improve her day, after all.

"Oh, hey, Max!" she heard Chloe cry out. "Over here!" Her head turned about, searching for her friend until she spotted the girl's bright-blue hair bobbing up and down, the girl jumping and waving her hand to get Max's attention. 

Finding her way through the crowd over to Chloe, Max arrived to find her friend swaying back and forth with, much to her surprise, another young man's arm around her shoulder. He leaned in, whispering into Chloe's ear, eliciting a giggle from the girl. Given everything that had been going on in their lives as of late, Max found it strange that Chloe wanted to talk about her powers with someone else around, not to mention that she'd decided to do so at somewhere so public. This place wasn't Max's scene, but it wasn't really Chloe's scene either. 

"Chloe, I thought you were going to meet me outside?"

"Sorry, I got a little distracted." Chloe's eyes went up and down Max's outfit, taking in the tight, dark blue blouse that showed off her breasts and the frilly short skirt that ended just above the knees, displaying her lovely pale legs.

"Damn, girl. I can't imagine what your idea of slutty looks like." 

"What? You don't like it?"

"Nah, it's fuckin' hot, Max." Chloe turned to the man she was with. "Don't you think so?"

"Really hot," he said, nodding and smiling as he admired Max.

"Max, I'd like to introduce you to Leon." 

The young black man standing to Chloe's side gave her a warm smile and a small wave. He looked a little shorter than Chloe, but possessing a wide frame. He was a little on the thick side, yet still seemed handsome, with short, black, curled hair that looked halfway between wild and styled. Sharp, bright, hazel eyes locked with her own, seemingly boring deep into her mind. She found his gaze entrancing, even hypnotizing, and had difficulty looking away.

"What's up?" the young man said, nodding in Max's direction. He gave pulled Chloe close, lazing back against the wall and draping his arm over her shoulder. 

"Uh, hi," Max said, blushing. She hadn't expected to find Chloe with a date. "I'm Max. Maxine Caulfield."

Max pushed her hair behind her right ear, unsure of what to say. Chloe took another drink from the beer in her hand before passing it back to Leon, leaning into his chest as his arm kept her close.

"So... are you two... together?" Max asked.

The pair had a chuckle, looking at one another and shrugging.

"I don't know," he said. "What are we exactly?" 

Chloe looked up the ceiling in thought.

"Um... I guess the term would be 'fuck-buddies'?"

"Oh," Max said, really not knowing what to say.

"You'll have to excuse Max," Chloe said, chuckling and winking at her girlfriend. "She's hella shy. Kinda the wall-flower, bookish type."

"It's all good." Leon took another sip of his beer, holding it out to Max. 

"Oh, no thanks," Max said, holding up her hand. "Not my thing."

"Aw, come on. Take it. I promise you'll like it. It's local brew, none of that corporate bullshit." 

Max chuckled and blushed, looking down at the floor for a moment before back up at him. The man had such a charm about him. He was handsome certainly, gorgeous even, but there was a certain ethereal quality to him as well, an attraction that Max found irresistible. As if in a trance, she found herself stepping forward, reaching out to grab the bottle, like someone else was controlling her body. A strange sensation momentarily passed over her, but it was gone as soon as it came. 

" _What the hell_?" she thought. She'd already accepted. What was the harm? With a hint of reticence, Max took a large sip, tipping the beer back and letting it flow. A sweetness passed over her tongue, an unexpected taste given the beers she'd tried in the past. She wasn't exactly a beer girl, but she had to admit that it was good.

"Good shit, right?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah," she said, lightly coughing. "Real good." 

"Come on." Chloe patted the wall next to her on the bed. "Get over here." 

Max nodded, leaning beside her friend, passing the bottle back to Chloe as her friend put her arm around her. 

"Thanks, Chloe," Max said, sighing and closing her eyes.

"Thank Leon. He's the one who brought it over." 

Leon shrugged. 

"It was no problem. I've got a guy who can get the good stuff, instead of the crap you usually find at a party like this." 

"Yeah, my step-dad's beer is always crap," Chloe said. "I can't rely on him to get anything good." 

"Well, thank you, Leon," Max said, giving the man a shy, but grateful smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie," he said. Max blushed and turned away, warmth spreading through her chest as she let out a shuddering breath. She knew damn well when she was crushing on someone, and she was crushing hard on Leon. It was just too bad he was Chloe's lover, putting him off limits. 

"You still haven't said thank you to me, Chloe," Leon went on. Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned in, planting a kiss on the guy's cheek.

"Thanks, baby. I appreciate it."

"You call that a thanks? You've done better than that." 

"Well," Chloe said, turning her body into Leon while her hand stroked at his crotch. "With Max here, not to mention all these other people, I'm not sure a blowjob is really appropriate."

If Max hadn't already been blushing, she would have gone from pale to beet red in an instant. 

"Um...," Max said, her voice shaking, "should I come back later? You know? To talk about what we were going to talk about?"

"What were y'all gonna talk about?" asked Leon.

"Periods," Chloe answered without hesitation.

"Eww."

"Just kidding. We were gonna talk about that thing I mentioned."

"Ohhh."

"Chloe!" exclaimed Max. "You told him!?"

Chloe shrugged, a look of guilt crossing her face. 

"Sorry. We got to talking, and it just slipped out. Besides, one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you was... well..."

"I've got powers too," Leon interjected, giving Max a dead serious look.

"What? You do?" Max was stunned. She found it incredible that Max could have found someone else with abilities such as her own.

"Uh-huh," he said. "But we should probably talk about it somewhere else."

"A- alright. There a quiet room here we can go into to talk?"

"Nah," said Leon, standing up. "We were thinking we'd get out of here, heading to my place."

"Yeah," added Chloe, rising along with the man, slapping him in the butt. "Need to get away to someplace my step-Führer won't get in the way. Besides, Leon's place is a lot nicer than my home-sweet-shithole." 

"Hell yeah, it is." Leon motioned out the door. "Come on, Max. I'd be glad to show you my home." 

"Uh, sure. That'd be great." Max took a few steps before coming up short. "Wait, Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the other thing? You mentioned there was more than one reason you wanted to talk?"

Chloe gave a shit-eating grin, looping her arm through Max's and pulling the girl close before pulling Leon close with her other arm as they headed toward the exit.

"You'll see." Chloe placed a kiss on Max's cheek, causing the young woman to pause for a moment before following the other two. As they left, Max watching Leon's ass all the way out the front door, a sense of guilt built inside her. She felt like she was getting in the way, Leon and Chloe clearly wanting to engage in... more adult activities together. Still, they'd asked, so she'd go along, and take her leave when the pair wanted to be alone.

* * *

Leon's place was indeed fantastic. Arriving at a loft uptown, and not a cheap one, the man slid open the front door to reveal a massive, spacious home. Max's jaw hit the floor as they entered, her eyes staring out at the Arcadia Bay skyline, the stars twinkling far above the warm lights of the town spreading out before her eyes. 

"Geez, this place is just windows." 

"Yeah, it's pretty tight, ain't it?" Leon said, smirking.

"You've even got a huge chandelier!"

"Mm-hmm. That's real crystal, too." 

"You can see why I dropped my panties the first time I came here," Chloe added, causing Max to blush. 

Leon laughed, taking the blue-haired girl in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Baby, you were into me the moment we met."

"Eh, true nuff."

"So," Max said, wanting to change the subject given that the pair of them seemed to be getting uncomfortably romantic. "You said you had powers?"

"Yeah, but we can talk about that after," he said.

"After?" 

"Yeah. Come on upstairs."

Leon went straight up, ditching his jacket once he reached the top. Chloe took Max by her hand, giving her friend a warm smile before leading Max up. Leon had taken off his shoes and socks, lying down on his massive bed and smiling back at the pair of ladies. Chloe went to join him, sitting down slowly and pulling Max down to the bed as well. 

Max tried to stand her ground, unsure of where things were going. Why exactly was Chloe trying to get her down onto the bed?

"Come on, Max," her friend said, patting the comforter. "Sit with me."

The young lady seemed reluctant, but a single flash of Leon's smile put her at ease. Again, she blushed, enjoying even just a small bit of attention from the handsome young man. She still seemed a little unsure of herself, but she took her seat, Chloe pulling her in close.

"So, I wanted to ask you to try something with, Max," said Chloe, her fingers gently caressing Max's hand. 

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"I'm just, y'know. Chillin'."

Chloe's hand started working further up the girl's arm, rolling softly over her skin. 

"Chloe, I don't... I mean..."

"What, Max?"

"You know I'm not really comfortable with... you know... public displays of affection."

"Hey, it's okay," Leon added, coming to sit besides Max, opposite Chloe. His chest pressed into her shoulder, his hand working up and down her other arm. "Just relax, you know?" 

Max took in a shuddering breath, unsure of just what to say or do at that moment. She realized what they wanted, and her mind swam as she tried to understand just how to proceed.

"Um, look, Chloe, Leon, you're both... I mean... I really like both of you, but..."

Max just continued to stammer, unable to find the words.

"You like me, huh?" said Leon, smiling. "Well, I like you, sweetie." 

"And I like that you him, Max," Chloe added, leaning in and planting a soft, romantic kiss on Max's lips. After, she went to Max's ear, licking at it before beginning to nibble on it. 

Max cried out, shocked at the sudden turn of events. Leon himself leaned in, his lips greedily devouring her neck, the man's hand already moving onto her breast and squeezing tightly. She jumped in his hands, suddenly very hot and bothered. She'd been entranced by Leon since the moment they'd met, but the sudden shift towards a threesome was giving her second thoughts. She wanted him, and certainly she wanted to have Chloe as well, but she wasn't quite certain if she was ready. 

"Okay, look, I like you both, but I think we need..."

Leon cut her off, turning his head toward himself, his lips meeting her own. A spreading warmth unlike anything she'd ever felt seeped into her body through his lips, as if a piece of time itself had struck her, freezing the moment. Unlike Chloe, his kisses weren't slow, or tender, but those of a man hungry for the taste of his woman: rough, callous, quick, his embrace swallowing her lips whole as his tongue shoved forcefully against her own. As they kissed, she gazed into his hazel eyes, becoming ever more enamored of the young man.

"Come on, baby," he said, his lovely voice echoing within her mind. "You know it'll be glorious."

"Trust me, sweetie," Chloe said, whispering into Max's ear before licking at it once again. "He's amazing!" 

Max hardly hear her friend, unable to look away from the steely glare of the man she'd already accepted would soon make love to her. Or not. His hands continued to roam over her all the while, squeezing harshly, groping at her body as if it belonged to him. Maybe he wouldn't make love after all.

Maybe he'd just fuck her. Either way, she was already wet as a hurricane. 

"Okay," she whispered, staring into the man's eyes, unable to look away. 

"I knew you'd stay, baby," he said, taking her in his arms and devouring her lips once again. 

"Let's do it," Chloe said, practically giddy with excitement. "I want to see you take her, Leon."

"Oh, I will, baby. She'll be mine in just a second." 

Leon stood up, grasping his shirt and peeling it away to reveal his glorious chest beneath, his dark skin and hairy flesh, muscular despite his weight, drawing a gasp from Max as she watched him disrobe. Frozen as she was, gazing at the man she'd soon make love to undressing, she squealed in shock when Chloe lifted her shirt from behind, stripping Max down at the same time. A piece of Max wanted to protest, but Leon's gaze caught and held her, hypnotizing her once more. 

So Max sat as she was, Chloe undressing her and taking the chance to fondle and squeeze while she was at it. Her eyes never left Leon as he stripped, wearing only his tight green underpants after a moment, which he soon dropped to the floor. Max's eyes went wide then, her mouth falling agape, her breath momentarily leaving her. 

Between the man's legs dropped a dick quite unlike anything she'd ever seen in her life. Granted, she'd only ever been with one other boy, but even the porn she'd seen had nothing on Leon. It was the thickest, longest, most incredible dick she'd ever seen in her life. Dark brown, with a slightly-pinkish head, veins running up and down its length and precum already leaking from the tip, it raised every so slightly with each pumping of Leon's heart, rising quickly until it pointed directly at the young woman now lying naked on the bed.

"Oh my god," Max said, breathless.

"Pretty tight, huh?" he said. "Bet you've never seen anything like it in your life." 

Max simply shook her head, her mouth salivating and her juices beginning to run like a river between her legs. 

"You want this inside of you, don't you?" he asked. 

Max nodded, feeling the same warmth as before spreading through her head. She lay back, her arms over her head, her eyes locked with Leon's as he slowly descended onto her. Their lips locked in an animalistic embrace, his rough hands roaming over her shoulders as his chest-hair pressed against her own sensitive breasts. Small moans escaped her lips, her mind swimming as she imagined what it would feel like when he entered her. 

The bed shifted as Chloe lay down next to the pair, smiling at them both. After having stripped Max down to nothing, Chloe had followed suit, removing her own clothing to reveal her lovely, youthful body. Leon broke off his kiss with Max to plant one on Chloe's lips, who then immediately gave a long, lingering kiss to her longtime friend. She giggled when she came away, a strand of saliva briefly connecting their lips. 

"You look beautiful, Max," she said, her hand stroking along her friend's pale skin, fingertips sliding along the girl's side. "I so freakin' happy I get to see my beautiful lovers together like this."

Max said nothing, instead simply savoring the taste of Leon's lips as they continued to devour her own. Still, her hands shook, nervous at the prospect of having sex with a man she hadn’t even known an hour earlier. 

"You nervous?" he asked. 

"A little," she said, nodding.

"Are you a virgin?"

Her head shook.

"No. I've had sex before."

"Well, baby, no need to worry. I'll take good care of you. But after today, no man will stack up to me."

Max normally would have found such cockiness unappealing, but damned if it didn't just make him hotter. His hazel eyes were so beautiful, his naked chest and arms gorgeous, and the gigantic member currently rubbing its length along her nethers certainly made her enjoy the moment all the more. 

"I'm ready," she said, eliciting a nod from Leon. Reaching down, he positioned his cock at her moist lips, pressing forward ever so slightly. A loud whimper left Max's mouth, her eyes closing before she bit her lower lip. 

"Here we go," he said, pressing his hips forward. A louder whimper left Max's lips, her hands pulling Leon even closer as she felt her folds parting, the thick member spreading her wide as it sought entrance to her temple. She wondered if it might even fit, so great was the girth of the head. Still, Leon pressed forward, opening her wider and wider. It hurt, but in no way was it a worry. She'd dreamt of such sensations, alone in bed, a vibrator inserted into her nethers, as she imagined a cock just as thick sliding into her pussy. 

She could feel the texture of the head as it shoved her lips apart, the roughness of its skin soon giving way to the smoothness of the shaft as the head finally passed on. Her lips stretched no further, yet the pain hardly subsided, as the giant cock had opened her up far wider than she'd been meant to. It was glorious, Max issuing a perpetual squeal, her lips closed and her eyes shut tight as she felt the giant dick continuing inside of her. The hurt of being opened remained as the joy of the warm flesh stroked every inch of her cunt, sending jolt after jolt of unbelievable pleasure shooting up through her body. 

"Oh my god!" she muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Don't worry, baby," Leon said, kissing her. "I'm only getting started." 

Like Thor himself smashing down his hammer, Leon thrust into Max with all this might, pounding his cock against her cervix and sending a massive wave of pleasure throughout the girl's body. Her head flew back, her mouth opening in a long cry as the man began pounding her like nothing she'd ever even imagined. 

Her thought earlier had been correct. He had no interest in making love. He was fucking her. Fucking the hell out of her. He'd withdraw his long cock back to the head before slamming it back inside, smashing into her cervix with incredible force. Again and again and again he pounded her, his tremendous girth filling her womanhood with pleasure unending, the pain of his cockhead pounding her insides mixing with it to produce a sublime sensation she hoped would never end. 

Her breasts, small though they were, jiggled atop her chest, Leon's hair scratching her sensitive nipples, driving her arousal even higher as they continued to fuck. After a moment, she felt Chloe's soft hand caressing her breast, squeezing it as her other hand stroked up and down Max's side. 

"This is so fucking sexy," Chloe whispered into Max's ear, licking her neck and planting kisses on her cheek. "I can't believe how hot it is watching you two fuck." 

Chloe's other hand soon left Max's side, sliding down to her own snatch and beginning to swiftly rub her puffy clit. Moans escaped the girl's lips, her eyes glued to the incredible tableau of sex just beside her, to the sight of Leon's rugged body thrusting into Max's lithe, sweaty form again and again. 

The brunette's hands gripped Leon's back, her nails digging into his shoulder-blades as she pulled him closer, wanting to feel his body pressed against her own. Her eyes closed tight, concentrating on the sensation of having his cock pounding away at her cunt, feeling his massive member sliding along her walls, driving a never-ending stream of pleasure throughout her body. 

"Oh god," Max mewled. "Oh god! It's so good!"

"I told you, baby," Leon said, smiling down at the girl beneath. "Ain't no man ever gonna make you feel as good ever again." 

She could believe it. She'd never felt anything so incredible in her life. The giant dick inside of her felt so amazing, and Chloe's hand stroking her breast, her stomach, even her thigh and shoulder, was driving Max wild with desire and arousal. She could already feel her orgasm approaching, perhaps the quickest she'd ever reached climax in her life. 

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she began to chant, her face scrunching as she felt her ecstasy building and building within. 

"Me too, sweetie," Max said, small squeaks slipping from her mouth. Her hand was now rapidly rubbing her clit, bringing herself closer and closer to her own orgasm. "Keep going, you guys. Keep going."

Leon responded by beginning to slam himself into Max even harder, his giant dick pounding away with abandon at her tight little pussy, ramming itself inside and driving pleasure throughout her sex until her entire body went rigid, her toes curling and her hands clawing into the man's back. Her nethers began to convulse, her juices flowing from within and squirting out past the mammoth member still sliding inside. Where the two were joined soon became soaked, Leon's cock and testicles wet with Max's cum as their bodies continued to slap against one another. 

Chloe likewise went rigid, her teeth clenching and her eyes closing as her orgasm came on, her hand furiously rubbing her clit, the wet smacking of Leon and Max's bodies colliding driving her ecstasy higher and higher. Her body shook slightly, waves of bliss flowing up from her pussy, a single, constant moan slipping from her lips.

Finally, the sight of the gorgeous girl beneath him cumming was what Leon needed to push himself over the edge, and with a groan he felt his cock twitching inside her, spewing forth his seed. His teeth grit, his hips slamming into Max harder than ever as his cum splashed against her cervix, filling up her already stuffed cunt with his warm semen as pleasure filled the gigantic organ. He continued to cum for some time, drenching the girl's pussy until his cum was beginning to slip out with each thrust of his cock. 

Soon enough, the three all relaxed, Leon planting a kiss on Max's lips before falling to the side of her and onto his back, exhausted. Max soon turned her body and curled up against him, her hand roaming over his chest, moaning in satisfaction. 

"Oh my god," she said, giggling slightly. "That was... just fucking amazing." 

"Fuck yeah, it was," Chloe said, planting a kiss on Max's neck before climbing over her friend and planting a kiss on Leon's chest. "Hey, I hope you're not done. You haven't fucked me yet."

Leon gave an exhausted laugh, nodding.

"Don't worry, baby," he said. "Give me just a moment to get going again, and I'll be ready to make you feel incredible." 

"Nope. Too long." 

Sliding down between the man's legs, Chloe took the man's organ in her hands, still large despite having gone somewhat soft. With mischievous grin, she gripped the cock with her fingers and began stroking them along its length. 

"Geez, you're so damn big," she said. "I keep forgetting just how thick your dick is." 

Her hand began to stroke faster, bringing a moan from his lips before she leaned in, wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock. Her lips stretched wide to get him inside, a testament to his incredible size. Slowly, his member began to sink into her mouth, her eyes closed as she sucked at the thick phallus.

Chloe moaned as she began to bob her head back and forth, slowly sucking his thick dick down her throat. Leon moaned, placing his hand on Chloe's head as her sealed lips brought his erection back once more, sucking as hard as she could manage on the man's succulent meat.

Max came up onto her elbow, her eyes wide as she stared at the girl sucking down Leon's dick. 

"Wow, Chloe," she said. "How the hell did you get that thing down like that."

The man's dick popped from her mouth, the girl taking several deep breaths before speaking.

"Lots of practice."

"Hey," Leon protested. "Less talking, more sucking." 

Chloe giggled, slapping his dick a few times before she began to suck at it once more. 

For several minutes, Chloe devoured the organ, somehow managing to both keep it sliding down her throat and keep breathing as it grew and became hard once again. Leon's hands remained in her hair all the while, stroking her blue locks and pulling her forward. 

Eventually, the organ popped from her mouth once again, though Chloe was hardly finished with it. Gripping the base, she lifted it up, sliding her tongue from bottom to top, suckling at the warm and sticky cum still sticking to its length, both that of Leon and Max. 

"Mmm," she cooed. "Delicious. Your dick tastes so damn good, babe." 

"Keep licking it, baby," he said, biting his lower lip. "Keep going. Oh, I love the sight of you licking at my meat."

Chloe smiled and giggled, slapping her face several times with the organ, before turning her head and grasping the length with her lips, running her head back and forth, sliding her tongue up and down the underside as Leon grit his teeth and savored the pleasure. 

"Ah, you're gonna make me cum," he said, gripping the bedding with is hands.

"That's the idea," she said, planting a big kiss on the tip and sucking up the cum still sticking to the head.

"I wanna cum inside you, though." Leon rose, grasping Chloe in his arms and turning her around. "Come here." 

Flipping the girl around and placing her on her hands and knees, Leon quickly grabbed her hips and with a single thrust buried himself inside the girl. Her mouth flew open, shocked by the sensation of such a massive cock burying itself inside her so quickly.

"Fffffuck me!" she said.

"Gladly, baby." 

Leon began to slam himself into Chloe, ramming his cock against her cervix just as hard as he'd done so to Max. His dick stretched her cunt wide to accommodate its size, the tremendous girth pushing against her walls as it slid inside again and again. Chloe began to squeal as Leon fucked her, her head falling over and her mouth open wide, her tongue hanging out and dripping saliva onto the comforter. 

The bed shook back and forth with their effort, Leon slamming himself forward rapidly again and again as Chloe's body slid along with every thrust. Her breasts swung to and fro beneath her body, her bottom jiggling each time Leon thrust into them. A wet sloshing had joined the sounds of moaning in the air, that Leon's firm cock sliding in and out of Chloe's moist sex. 

As he continued to pound away, Max lifted herself up and moved to the end of the bed, kneeling down next to her girlfriend and planting their lips together. The two women began to ferociously kiss, Chloe squealing into Max's mouth as they embraced, Leon's thrusting bouncing both the girl's back and forth all the while. 

"Goddamn, that's fuckin' hot, bitches!" he said, slapping Chloe's ass several times as he continued to fuck her, smiling and chuckling as he watched his huge dick disappearing into her tiny white pussy, her flesh grasping at him every time he pulled out. Her backside was gorgeous, rippling with each strike of his body, her lovely back arching in pleasure. Her blue hair shook gently with each thrust, her eyes closed as she continued to kiss her girlfriend. 

Leon leaned his head back, closing his eyes and wondering just how many women he was going to be able to get thanks to his abilities. Chloe and Max were great, but he knew he was just getting started. The thought of it, of every beautiful woman he met being open for business, his for the taking, drove him wild with desire. So many lovely bodies, thrusting together in an endless orgy, all of them eagerly making love to one another, giving into their wild, lesbian desires as he went among them, taking whom he chose, when he chose, in any way he chose. 

His greatest fantasies were beginning to come true, and imagining his future brought him closer and closer to orgasm, until he was finally ready to fill Chloe with his mighty seed once again. His fingers dug into her hips, his body ramming into her harder and harder and harder until he finally felt his climax begin. His huge cock convulsed within Chloe as pleasure filled his body, his teeth gritting, a long groan escaping his lips. His cum once again began to fill the beautiful girl beneath him. Her own orgasm seemed to begin simultaneously, her sex quivering around his meat, her juices flowing just as his, her cries of ecstasy expelled into Max's eager mouth.

The sight of her continuing to kiss Max as he came drove a different desire into Leon, and he quickly withdrew his cock, allowing it to spurt all over the girl's back. Rope after rope of cum splattered onto her pale skin, even launching so far that several strands splattered onto her hair, and one over her eye. All the while she continued to kiss Max, moaning and squealing into the other girl's lips. 

Soon, his cock ceased its movement, his remaining cum dripping down onto Chloe's bottom. Her back was streaked with thick white lines, her blue hair dripping with the sticky fluid. One thick strand dangled from her chin, wiggling as her mouth moved, her kiss continuing even as the pair came down from their sexual congress. 

Exhausted, Leon fell back onto the bed, a smile written across his face. Max began to lick at Chloe's face, gathering up the remaining cum with her tongue and swallowing the sweet liquid. After Chloe cleaned up, the women lay on either side of Leon, placing a small kiss on his cheek before they too settled in, their hands stroking through the hair on his chest. 

"Fuck, that was hella badass," Chloe said.

"Yeah, it was," added Max. "I've never slept with someone that quickly before, but I'm glad I did. That amazing."

Leon chuckled.

"I know. I'm glad y'all enjoyed it." 

The trio lay quietly for a few minutes, savoring their post-coital bliss. Eventually, Max leaned up, her eyes opening wide as she recalled something from earlier.

"Oh, Leon?"

"Yeah?" he said, his eyes still closed.

"You said you have a power too? What is it?"

His eyes opened then, a smile crossing his lips.

"I can convince people to do things.”

“What, like… mind-control?”

“Not exactly. A little closer to… I guess hypnosis? Basically, I can convince people to do stuff by talking and making eye contact. It's easier to make people do things they already want to do. It's harder to get them to do things they don't."

"Wow. That's... incredible." She thought for a moment. "Wait. You didn't use that on me, did you?"

"No, baby." He planted a kiss on her lips. "You did want to do this, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." 

"There you go. I hardly needed to convince you."

Max smiled, chuckling, before she settled back down against his chest, a satisfied grin on her face. A huge grin spread on Leon's face as well, the man placing his hands behind his head. Yeah, the evening had gone well, and he could only imagine things getting better.


End file.
